Goodnight Moon
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Avery Tyler, Sam's unlikely niece, is found by the Cullen's after a car accident that killed her mother. Basically orphaned and mutually unwanted by Sam, she stay's with the Cullens. Kind of Dramatic in parts. Hopefully funny or cute in others!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognise from the books or anything that is copyrighted and may appear in the story.**

**A/N: I had what I thought was a good idea for a Twilight story and decided I'd go ahead and start with it. If this gets more reviews than my other one, YAY!, If not, Damnit! Along with the other Story, I also have a poll. Please go vote!**

**Avery, or Ava, is six, and the story will be skipping through, year by year, until she becomes about 15 or 16. Bella is changed and has only been changed for about 10 years, meaning all the mortals of the book are about 30. **

**

* * *

**

Avery Tyler, a young girl of only six years, stood only about three feet tall, with natural bleach blond, straight hair and unusual blue eyes. She waited, patiently, outside on the small porch, of a small old cabin.

"Honey, stay outside please. Don't leave the porch." Her mother had told her firmly. If there was one thing she knew better to do, was to disobey her mother when she was serious.

She'd asked her mother on the drive over where exactly they were going. "A place called La Push." She'd answered from the front seat. The man who'd met them outside had been surprised to see her.

Avery flinched at the sound of yelling. The man had called himself Jacob, but had said she could call him Jake. They were then joined by another man. Her mother had called him Uncle Sam, which had made the one called Quil chuckle.

Now her mother and Uncle Sam were having a disagreement about something. She cringed again, this time Jacob, who sat with her, noticed.

"Can I call you Ava?" He asked, trying to take her mind of the two.

She nodded her head slightly. "How is Sam my uncle?"

"He's your mommy's brother." He said softly.

"Why aren't they getting along?" She tilted her head to the side. Suddenly, the door opened ubruptly and her mother came storming out, Sam behind her.

"What did you think? We would just take her in and you'd be off the hook?" He trembled with anger.

"She's your neice!" Ava's mother shot back, disgusted at his disregard for family.

"She's your daughter! It's too dangerous for her to be here!" Sam tried to make her understand.

Ava took her mother's hand comfortingly. The woman looked down at her and stared painfully. "Come on sweety, it looks like we're not welcom here." She picked Ava up and glowered at Sam as she walked back to the SUV.

After Ava was strapped into her carseat again, they pulled out. Ava craned her neck to see Sam and Jacob still standing on the porch. She waved at them, but only Jacob waved back. Her hand dropped to her lap and she looked at her feet sadly. It was starting to rain. Not an uncommon thing in Forks.

Her mother's tears did not go unnoticed and Ava sang a small unfamiliar melody to herself, not remembering where she'd heard it. It didn't matter to her. The speed her mother was going in this weather was scaring Ava. She closed her eyes tightly against the blurr in the window.

The next thing she heard was her mother's gasp and the screech of the tires. After that, everything blacked out.

The next thing she new, she was awake, but not in her carseat. Whatever she sat against, was as hard as rock. She didn't dare open her eyes, fearing what she already knew. At this thought, her heart picked up and tears burned in her eyes. A voice hushed her and began humming a familiar melody. Not quite figuring it out, she slowly, cautiously, opened her eyes. At first, all she saw was the coller of a light blue button up shirt, but then she looked up. It was a man. He was tall, had bronze hair and beautiful topaz eyes.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" She man asked kindly, concern in his eyes. She nodded quietly, observing her surroundings. They sat in what looked to be a waiting room of a hospital.

"Is my mom...?" She trialed off.

He looked to be deliberating with himself for a moment before nodding. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Of course I can." She rolled her eyes. she hated how people phrased things.

The man chuckled as a woman sat down beside him. She had long brown hair with the same topaz eyes. "Will you tell me your name?" He corrected himself.

She shook her head after a few moment. A questioning look filled his face, but the woman smiled warmly. "Stranger danger." She informed him and Ava nodded slowly. "I'm Bella Cullen." She held out her hand. "And this is Edward, my husband."

"Ok." Ava smiled brightly. "I'm Avery Tyler."

"Isn't Avery a boys name?" A booming laughter filled the room.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Someone hissed.

A tall, blond man walked uo to them and introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen." He looked at her sympathetically. "This is my son Emmett, Don't mind him too much." Carlisle began pointing out and introducing everyone. After Ava had met everyone, she took a moment to think. Everyone looked at her sadly.

"If mommy's gone, where am I gonna go?" She asked in a whisper, clinging softly to Edward's arm.

"We'll have to see if we can find other family-" Carlisle began.

"No! There's no one else who wants me!." She held onto Edward tighter. Just as an animal who'd just been born would interact with their mother figure. Edward had been the first one she saw when she woke up, the first one to comfort her. She'd much rather live with him and Bella than anyone else.

"What do you mean 'no one else who wants you'?" Carlisle's wife, Esme asked, shocked.

"Before, we went to go see my uncle at a place called La Plush." She knew she hadn't gotten it right, she didn't care though. "he said it was too dangerous. That I wasn't welcom there." Edward went rigid.

"Who's your uncle?" The cheery one named Alice suddenly looked serious.

"Uncle Sam."

"She can't live there Carlisle." Edward whispered, almost in a growl.

"If he's her family, there is nothing we can do."

She threw her arms around Edward's neck, refusing to let go if it meant she had to leave her new friends. Her new family.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too terrible! I was freaking out because I thought i lost it for a minute, then I got it back! I was SOOO relieved! Please review!**

**Kiku**


	2. Year One: 7 Years old

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognise from the books or anything that is copyrighted and may appear in the story.**

**A/N: Two reviews... Thats too bad... I hope I get more... Even if you think it was a waist of you time, tell me.**

**And iforgotmyname, your review really brightened my day! This one is for you!**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Ava sat patiently at the kitchen counter. Just like every other day for the past six months, she'd gotten up and gotten ready. Most of the time Alice would try to dress her up, but Bella would force her out of the room and allow Ava to chose her own outfit.

Today she wore an orange t-shirt with a picture of the sun and white capris. It was March and warming up again, but it was still somewhat chilly.

The accident had been in September and they'd moved from forks shorty after that. Her new home was in Hoquiam. Not too far away, but no one would recognise them there.

Ava sighed in frustration. "Hurry up." She said, barely speaking.

"Alright, lets go." Edward said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. He strode over, took her hand and began leading her outside.

"We're gonna be late." She muttered with a small smile.

"No, we're not." Edward replied in a mischievious tone. He buckled her into the back of the volvo and was in his own seat, starting the car, within 30 seconds.

Edward had gotten her to school on time, but the day did not go well.

Ava sat in the corner desk of the classroom with a scowl on her face. The entire Cullen family filed into the room starting with Edward, Bella, and Carlisle; then Alice and Esme; and finally Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"What happened? Why were we called down here?" Carlisle asked frustratedly. All the other student's were at recess, except for Cody, who sat in his assigned seat.

Edward walked over to Ava and kneeled down to her eye level, stufying her face.

"Avery hit Cody. She gave him a black eye." The teacher, Mrs. Peters, explained heatedly.

"I never got to tell my side!" Ava objected. "And don't call me Avery!"

Edward sighed and Ava's face fell. He was disappointed in her, and that made her feel horrible. Emmett's clear amusement didn't help. Rosalie slapped his shoulder strictly and he shut up.

"Why did you hit him?" Edward asked quietly, his hands resting on her desk and the back of her chair.

"She didn't have a reason!" Mrs. Peters spoke up. "We were in the middle of show and tell and it was her turn. She was in the middle of her presentation and she stood up and decked him!"

"With all due respect, he asked her, not you." Bella said with a low growl.

"Why?" Edward asked her again. He knew, he'd read he mind. But he wanted everyone else to hear her side of the story, he also wanted to hear it himself.

"Mrs. Peters asked us to bring in something from when we were little, so I brought in the teddy bear I got from mom last year for my birthday. Sarah asked why I didn't live with mommy now, and I told her mom died and that she was watching me from heaven, just like_ you_ told _me_." She looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

"Go on." He urged quietly. By then, Cody's father was there and listening intently.

She took a deep breath; prepared to go to any lengths to have him be happy her again. "Well, he said that I was lying. That my mom abandoned me and nobody wanted me!" Tears were falling from her eyes now. Everyone was staring at her in sympathy except Mrs. Peters. Even Cody looked like he felt bad.

"He said no such thing!" Mrs. Peters scoffed.

"Actually, I did." He said quiety.

"Why would you do that, Cody?" His father asked, shaking his head. The boy hung his head in shame. "We talked about this."His father said gently. "I'm really sorry about all this. His mother and I were divorced last year. He still hasn't forgivin her." He told Carlisle in a quiet voice.

Although Edward and Bella were more of her parental figures, the story was that Carlisle adopted her as well. It only made sense for the teachers and adults to adress Carlisle and Esme as her parents.

"It's all ok for us. I'm sorry she hit your son." Carlsile said understandingly. "Ava is rather sensitive when it comes to all that happened last September."

"He'll be fine, won't you Cody?" The father asked.

"I almost forgot! I'm Dr. Carlsle Cullen." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Mark Williams" They shook hands.

Edward and Ava still observed each others expressions. Ava looked hopeful and Edward looked conemplative. "Wanna get out of here early?" He asked quietly as Mrs. Peters continued to throw a fit over the small miisunderstanding.

Ava smiled and nodded her head. "Yes!"

"Shh!" He warned her with a smile. He placed his hand on her forehead and frowned convincingly. "Carlisle, I think she's getting sick. We should take her home."

Bella came foreward and moved Edward's hand away, she tried not to smile. "He's right, she has a fever."

"Thank you Edward!" Ava squealed in delight as he buckled her into the volvo. Bella smiled back at her from the front passanger side.

"No problem sweetheart, I don't like your teacher." He was back in the front seat. "It really is my pleasure 'cause now we can go have fun today. What do you want to do?"

She tilted her head to the side in thought. "How about the park?"

"Ok." Edward said with a smile, watching her in the rearview mirror.

They were there soon enough and Ava immediately ran to the Carrosel. She chose a tall black horse that had the name Stormy on the saddle. At first, Bella and Edward had planned on sitting in the sleigh, but after much insistance, Ava convinced them to go on horses. Bella chose the gray on named Ferra, and Edward found a brown one named Chestnut. All three of them were close together.

After that, they went to the swings, slides, and jungle gym.

She was still too short for the monkey bars, which disappointed her, but Edward picked her up and helped her across.

Despite the sadness that her mother had passed, Ava was happy. A knew family had found her, one where each listened to her every opinion. They also made her feel speacial. They were very open with her and vice versa. It didn't take any convincing for her not to tell there huge secret; she loved to feel included and helpfull.

* * *

**A/N: I have plans for Cody. Don't be too harsh on him, poor little boy.**

**Actually, I thank my cousin, Cody, for letting me borrow his name. This is a second time actually, that I've used his name. Even though he'll probably never notice... **

**Review please!!!**

**Kiku**


	3. Third Grade: 9 years old

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognise from the books or anything that is copyrighted and may appear in the story.**

**A/N: There are some of you who are confused as to whether the story will go on. I'm getting impatient, so instead of one chapter being a day from the years to follow, each chapter will be every other year. This year, will be third grade. Also, this is just building up a history for Ava and the Cullens. Whe she turns about 15 or 16, there is a plot, which I am most anxious to get to.**

**Story:

* * *

**

**_3rd Grade:_**

Bella knocked softly on Ava's door. It was a Saturday and it was 7:30 in the morning. Normally Ava would be up by now, but there was no sign of her. Come to think of it, no one had seen Edward or Emmett either...

When there was no answer, she softly turned the knob. The light was off and Ava wasn't there. She sighed in frustration, straining her ears to here anything at all. Her efforts were rewarded. She heard a giggle for somewhere outside. She walked gracefully down the stairs, something she still wasn't used to, and went out the front door. She heard Emmetts booming laughter in the backyard. It was a cloudy day, as always, but the air was somewhat crisp.

She walked around to the back and smiled at what she saw. Edward laid on his stomach in the grass, with Ava sitting on his back; a plate of breakfast sitting on the back of his head. Emmett sat cross legged about five feet away from them with a large goofy grin on his face.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Bella glided over and stood over Edward.

"Hello, love." Edward smiled. not lifting his head; for then the food would be spilt.

"I have been looking everywhere for this child so I could give her breakfast." Bella laughed and laid on her back next to Edward. "I looked in the kitchen, the attack, her room-"

"Bella." Ava sighed, "I'm nine now, you know me better than that! I'm not gonna sleep in!" Edward chuckled under her. She gripped the plate. "Edward! Don't move! Your the table,and if the table moves, it knocks the plate over and then we'll be covered in syrup! And then I'll have to change and there is no way I'm gonna let Alice try to dress me up again!"

"All right, I'm still." He turned his head so he could see Bella. She smiled.

"Did I hear something about make overs?" Alice asked excitedly seconds later as she appeared on the lawn.

"No!!!" Ava and Emmett said together.

"Yes you did, yes you did!" She cheered.

Ava looked at her in horror, but Emmett took action. He stood and picked up Ava quickly, running away at human speed.

He stopped at the edge of the wood and sat Ava on his shoulders. "You'll never take us alive!" He shouted defiantly, but then his expression changed to thoughtfullness as Edward looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Ok, you so maybe I'm dead...but the princable still stands!"

Ava laughed, but Alice wasn't discouraged. "Come on guys! Jasper did it last time and he says he's too busy."

"Alice, maybe that means it's time to stop with the makeovers." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Edward, one more comment and it'll be you."She warned.

"Run Emmett, run!" Ava urged. Bella took the plate off Edwards head and shook her head as Emmett ran into the house with Ava on his shoulders.

"Carlisle! Save me!!!" Ava called as they ran through the door.

"It isn't that bad." Alice grumbled.

Bella looked away from her, "Uh...Edward, I think we should go inside." She stood, as did he.

Ava huffed as Alice sat her down in her large bathroom. "Why me?" She groaned, throwing her head back.

"Stop moving!" Alice shouted.

"Ava!" Esme called from downstairs. "Cody's here to play!"

"Yes!" Ava cheered before jumping out of the chair and running downstairs, leaving Alice with her arms hanging at her sides in frustration.

Cody and Ava had become friends after the disagreement back in first grade. "Hey Cody!" She called her greeting as she quickly descended the stairs.

Something had been bothering Edward lately, and it showd as Ava ran down to meet her friend. Lately, she'd begun to look more and more like her ancestory suggested. Her eyes were more grey than blue now and you could notice the detail, even from far away. The eyes of true wolf.

"Hey Ava!" Cody smiled as she reached the end of the stairs.

"You wanna play video games?" She asked excitedly.

"Ask Emmett first, it's his x-box" Bella advised.

"No more than an hour." Edward warned mechanically, still observing her distinct features.

She nodded her head vigorously and looked at Emmett who nodded his permission.

"Hey, it's been an hour." Edwrad peeked into the livingroom. "Why don't you two go play outside?"

"Will you come with us?" Ava asked hopefully.

"I guess I can do that." He smiled, following them outside.

Cody left a few hours later. Ava had dinner and her many yawns didn't go unnoticed by Esme. "Dear," She adressed Bella. "I think it's time for her to go to bed."

"I'll do it." Edward said, standing. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"I don't need to be tucked in." She half-heartedly objected. "I am in third grade."

"Ava, I will be treating you like my little princess until the day I die." He informed her as he sat her on the bed.

"Thats not fair." She muttered, throwing back the covers and lying down.

"What do you mean, not fair?" He chuckled, tucking the covers tightly around her.

"How am I ever supposed to grow up, if you want me to be your little princess forever?" She sighed.

"You'll grow up, I'll just be sure to always treat you the way I do now." He assured her.

She chuckled. "Your silly."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged lightly, bending over and tickling her sides.

"Stop it!" She gasped, yawning even wider.

"Ok, get some sleep." He went to leave.

"Sing." She insisted.

"I thought you wanted to grow up. Big girls don't need people to sing to them." He looked at her with a soft smile.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm still your little princess, huh?" She smiled brightly, something he couldn't say no to.

"Yeah, it's a good thing." He sat down on the side of her bed. He began to sing the lullaby he'd composed for her. The one he'd calmed her with on the day of the accident.

_Sleep now, my darling, close those bright eyes._

_Dream now, my darling, 'neath starry skies._

_I will be with you, __watch as you slumber._

_No worries, princess, all will be fine._

_For you, all of the sky's stars will shine._

_You will be loved here, safe in my arms._

_You, child, belong here._

_You need have no fear._

_Sleep now, my darling, close those bright eyes._

_Dream now, my darling, 'neath starry skies._

She was alseep before he finished. He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Ava." He whispered before leaving her to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Blech! That lullaby was HORRIBLE!!! Please review to tell me how horrible it was so I can know never to attempt it again!**

**Kiku**


	4. Fifth Grade: 11 years old

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognise from the books or anything that is copyrighted and may appear in the story.**

**A/N: I'd like to say, Im super happy cuz I just bought POTC At Worlds End!!!! LOVE IT! Also, I have people who are reading and aren't reviewing... This puzzles me... please just take two seconds ans tell me what you think. If you want something, I'll do my best to put it in for you!**

**Also, the results of the Twilight Idol poll is over and the results are on my profile. There is a new one. I want to do a holiday Twilight fic, but you need to help me pic a holiday...**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

_**5th Grade:**_

"Ava, were gonna be late!" Carlisle warned as she shoved her shoes on.

"That's the point. It's a parent teacher conference." She rolled her eyes. "I WANT to be late." She explained.

"Ava sweety, if we're late, you'll be late for dance class, then you'll miss Cody's baseball game." Carlisle speeled it out for her and she hurried out the door and into the car. "And if I find out it's as bad as your making it sound, you're going straight home after dance." He started the car.

"But I promised Cody! We can't just leave him hangin' Carlisle! It's rude!" She protested.

"Your right." He said thoughtfully. "You'll go. What did you do to get in trouble anyways?"

"That just it! I have no idea!" She threw her hands in the air. "I haven't hit anyone since Jimmy last year, I'm doing all my work, acing all the tests, and I stopped talking back when the teacher tells me to do something!"

Even Carlisle was stumped now. There was no explanation for this meeting.

The were at the school now. They got out of the car and walked through the large double doors.

Her teacher, Mr. Johnson, was waiting for them at the door to the classroom. "Good morning Mr. Cullen. I's sorry for having you come here on a Saturday." He greeted kindly.

"It's no problem at all, I'm just worried about Ava." Carlisle shook his hand.

"Come in, sit down." Mr. Johnson offered. They did, sitting at the cluster of desks she'd been assigned to sit at in class. "There's really no reason to be worried. She's made a great improvment. In fact, apart from Kelsey, she's at the top of the class. And her behavior is amazing!"

"Then why are we down here?" Carlise had a puzzled look on his face.

"We have an annual school play, written, directed, and preformed by our top students. Mostly they choose to do musicals because they are allowed to use songs already written. I was told Ava was quite the preformer and was hoping she'd participate." He looked down at Ava hopefully.

Carlisle smiled down at her, but she just looked at Mr. Johnson suspiciously. "Who told you that?"

"He asked me not to tell you." Mr. Johnson leaned back.

"Cody told you?!" It was more of a statement.

"I never said that." Her teacher looked at her disbelievingly.

"Its obvious enough! He can't just keep his mouth shut!" She sighed in frustration. "Yeah, I'll do your little play, but I want extra credit."

"Ava, don't be rude." Carlisle scolded softly.

"Why do you think you deserve extra credit. No one else gets it." Mr. Johnson asked, clearly amused.

"Well, we all know what your asking me is gonna include managing the choosing of the songs, coming up with a routine AND teaching it to the other student, as well as figuring out costumes and set design. Not to mention I'll have to write a script, and it has to be funny!" She counted stuff off on her fingers while Carlisle and Mr. Johnson chuckled to themselves. "Your lucky I'm not charging you! Any other person I would see it as a job and be asking for $7.50 and hour." She said seriously.

"Mr. Cullen, can I ask how she knows all this?" Mr. Johnson popped up after Ava finished her list.

"Well... the music comes from Edward and Bella, so expect a few classical pieces in there; the dancing and clothes come from Alice, so expect style; the set design and construction comes from Rosalie, so that should basically be professional; the scripts are actually probably more of comedy sketches, so that'll be Emmett; and lastly, the knowledge of money is from Jasper, he takes lemonade stgands very seriously." Carlisle said witha large grin.

"Ok, say no more, you'll get your extra credit." Mr. Johnson said shaking his head.

"Come on Carlisle!" She said, tugging on his arm. "Let's leave before I get more homework!"

They got to the car. Dance class went by quickly and soon, the entire family was at the baseball field for Cody's game.

Ava sat between Jasper and Emmett. She watched as he placed a Seattle Mariners baseball cap on, a giant foam finger and a jersey.

"Emmett, why are you dressed up in Mariner's gear?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"I thought you loved the Mariners!" Emmett looked at her, surprised.

"I do!" She hurried to explain before he got offended. "But we're at a local kid's game Emmett, not a Mariner's game!"

"There is never an in appropriate time to support my favorite baseball team!" Emmettlaughed.

Jasper shook his head. "Hey Jazzy?" She gave him her biggest puppy dog eyes and he looked at her.

"What do you need?" He looked up from the game, to her. He could feel her desire for something.

"Would you by me a rootbeer float?" Her pleading face was still in effect. Much like a fish, he nibble the bait just a little.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because Edward won't buy it for me, he says I don't need it. But I'm thirsty." She was laying it on really thick now.

"Why don't you get a water? He'll buy you that." Still nibbling.

"Well... yeah, but if I don't get some energy now, I'm gonna pass out." She offered a yawn to back up her fake excuse.

"I guess, but I don't wanna get in trouble with Edward. I mean, if he thinks you don't need it..." Finally, the bite. Now to reel him in.

"Since when do you care what he thinks?" She tried not to smile. "And if he does get angry, you can take him!"

A large grin spread across his face. "Your right. I'll be right back." Jasper stood and sprinted down to the Snack Shack.

"Thank you Jazzy!" She called after him.

"What's he doing" Edward leaned over and asked.

"Getting me a rootbeer float!" She said triumphantly.

"I should've known. All that talk about fishing going on in your head. That's just a sick philosophy." He shook his head.

"It works though!" She chirped as Jasper sat back down and handed her the drink. "Thank you Jazzy."

"No problem Ava." He shrugged.

"You don't need it." Edward said again.

When the game ended, the Cullen's met Cody at the field.

"Great game!" Ava congradulated him with a hug.

"We lost..." He said, hugging her back.

"Yeah, but you didn't just give up." She encouraged.

"Hey, you wanna go down to the beach?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure!" She turned to Edward. "Can you give sus a ride?"

"We'll all go." Esme popped in.

"What about your dad?" Carlisle asked Cody.

"He's working today." Cody didn't seem phased by his father's tight schedual.

"Alright, let's go." Ava dragged him to the car.

The waves crashed against the beach restlessy. The sky was thick with gray clouds, making the scene even more breathtaking.

Emmett attempted to dig up the clams living in the tiny holes in the sand, with no success. Even with Vampire speed, he couldn't move fast enough. They'd let Cody in on the secret the year before. It only seemed reasonable that they tell him now that he spent most everyday at their house.

Ava and Cody found a log close to the tide and sat on top of it. "Why'd you tell Mr. Johnson I was a good preformer?" She asked suddenly.

"No reason really. I just thought you'd have fun doing something like that." He said simply.

A small blush formed on her face. She covered it quickly by turning away from him and watching Rosalie stare in disapproval at Emmett's behavior.

She didn't no how closely Edward and Bella were watching her. "Do you think she's become one of them?" Bella asked.

"I doubt it. It's still Sam's generation, then it'll probably be his children." edward said quietly.

"There'll probably be alot of tension between us and her soon though, won't there?" Bella sighed.

"Possibly. There's no telling with Ava." He stared warily at Ava, the girl he looked at as his daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so the next chapter will be 7th grade and it's gonna be Valentines Day!!! My birthday!!! Hopefully that'll be up tomrrow or Saturday. Review please! I'll be your buddy forever!**

**Kiku!**


	5. Seventh Grade: 13 years old

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognise from the books or anything that is copyrighted and may appear in the story.**

**A/N: Look at that! 5 chapters in four days...I think...! Thats probably the best I've ever done! AI have the poll still up! PLEASE GO VOTE!!!**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

**_7th Grade:_**

Ava woke up and a wave of excitement washed over her. "Valentines Day!" She whispered to herself. She tossed the covers off of her and raced to her closet. She put on dark flaring jeans and the standardized black polo shirt for school.

Grabbing her coat and backpack, she raced downstairs, running straight into Jasper.

"What's the fire?" He asked, grabbing her wrists to keep her up.

A large grin spread on her face. "Valentine's Day!"

"Shhh!" Bella hissed from the top of stairs. "Alice will hear you!" She hissed.

"Sorry Bella, she already remembered." Jasper looked at Bella sympathetically when he saw her face fall.

"I'm excited! How can you not be?!" Ava stepped away from Jasper.

"About what?" Edward walked into the hall from the livingroom.

"It's Valentine Day!" Ava said again, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. "Now come on! I'm gonna be late!"

"No you're not." He remembered when she said that to him in first grade. He smiled mischieviously, just like before.

And again, he was right. She made it there with five minutes to spare. Cody was waiting for her at the steps when they pulled up. He stood strait and walked to her as she got out of the still shiny volvo. Once out, he took her bag from her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She blushed fiercly, although they'd been going out for a few months now.

Cody was never something you got used to, at least not something Ava got used to...

"Have a good day!" Edward called, smiling slightly; a sad smile, before he drove off.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Cody smiled, setting her bag on the brick wall. "I have a surprise for you."

"Do you now?" She tried her best not to looked surprised.

"Yes, I do." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, are you going to give it to me?" She didn't hide her eagerness now.

"Not all at once, no." He teased. "You'll be finding bits and peices all day." He looked as if he was hoping she would be impressed.

She sighed in frustration, a smile still on her face. "A scavenger hunt?"

"Not exactly, everything is in plain view, waiting for you to find it." He opened his binder and pulled out an envelope. "But you can have this, now." He handed it to her before turning around and casually walking away, slowly.

She opened the envelope in anticipation. It held a single piece of folded paper. It read:

_**Hey Baby,**_

_**Y**__**ou didn't actually think there would be something in here, did you? That would be much to easy, Ava! I know you know me better than that!**_

_**-Cody**_

**_P.S. I love you!_**

She rolled her eyes. "Your such a tease!" She called after him. The bell rang, so Ava rushed to her locker. As always, it took her a few minutes to get the combination. She hit the locker door in frustration before trying again. This time it opened. Her grin widened at what she saw: a single red rose clipped delicately to another envelope.

She felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned to see Lindsay, her best friend, aside form Cody, looking over her shoulder. "Whatcha got there?" She asked, with an amused fake curiosity.

"Don't play dumb Linny! I can tell just by your face that you're in on this." Ava turned toward her. "What did he get me?"

Lindsay sighed, "I swore I wouldn't tell you."

"Fine!" Ava turned back to her locker and opened the envelope.

**_Hey Baby,_**

**_Right on schedual! I know your frustrated, but you'll be over it soon. I promise. Your first actual gift is sweet, even by your standards and has a delicous gooy center._**

**_Just bare with me, hun. Please?_**

**_-Cody_**

**_P.S. I love you!_**

"Truffles." She whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Linny asked, looking over her shoulder again.

"It's truffles. He's terrible at writing riddles!" She laughed, closing the locker.

When she got to her first class, English, a large, heart shaped box sat on the desk. "I told you." She glanced at Linny for a moment before walking to her desk and picking up the box. Under it was another envelope. The teacher smiled as Ava opened the next envelope.

**_Hello Darling,_**

**_Too many envelopes in a row, huh? No problem, you won't get your next gift until third hour. I hope you like the truffles. It was easy to figure out, wasn't it? _**

**_As for the next gift, you need a little frost. _**

**_And yes, I know how stupid I sound, writing that..._**

**_-Cody_**

**_P.S. I love you!_**

"Frost? What? Is he gonna throw non-exsistant snowballs at me?" She thought aloud.

"Ms. Tyler, please focus on the work." The teacher said slyly.

The whole hour, Ava thought about what it could be. Frost... Frosting? Did he bring her some kind of cake or something? No, it couldn't be that simple...

"God! I can't take this anymore!" Ava groaned while walking with Linny down the hall to her second hour class. "I know you know! Just tell me!" She grabbed her friends arm to stop her.

"You know I can't Ava!" Linny shook her head in refusal. "He wants you to think about it!"

"I don't wanna think about it! I wanna know!" She complained further.

"Uhh!" Linny sighed in annoyance. "Your not going to find out from me. Give it up!"

Ava glared at her. "You, my friend, are no help at all."

"Good." She said, before grabbing Ava's arm and pulling her to the next class: Spanish.

They walked into the classroom and sat in the back. "Why must you people be so difficult?" Ava was becoming thoroughly impatient.

"What did his second note say?" Linny held her hand out from the note. Ava handed it to her and she read it quickly. "He's right, you'll get over it. Just enjoy it. How many other girls have presents scattered across the school for them to come across? No one but you. Guys in high school won't even be this sweet to their girlfriends! Suck it up!"

"Yeah, whatever." Ava got her binder and Spanish book out of her bag. The hour was easy. All they had to do was copy the vocab from the text book.

"Have you figured it out yet?" She asked as the bell sounded the end of the period.

"No clue..." She shoved her books back into the bag. "He must have gotten help because that is a really hard riddle to figure out..." She mused as they walked out.

"Well, you won't have to wait much longer. It's third hour." Linny sighed. "Too bad I won't get to see it." Linny had math for third, while Ava had science.

"I'll show you when we get to lunch." Ava assured her. She waved as Linny turned down another hall. She walked slowly to her next class, wanting to know, but longing to keep the sweet anticipation alive. The teacher stood at the door as always. "Good morning Mrs. Finly"

"Good morning Ava." She greeted with a kind smile.

Ava returned the smile, her heart beating faster. It seemed as if all her teachers were in on this. A flat, square shaped, black box sat on her group's table; a red ribbon tied around it to keep it closed. She threw her bag on the floor next to the table and picked up the box gently and pulled og the ribbon.

She took the top of it and a folded piece of paper sat there.

**_Hey Baby,_**

**_Now I know what you'll say when you see what's in this box. You'll say that it's much to expensive and that I need to take it back. Don't worry about it. I didn't pay anything for it. That's the good thing about having awsome relatives! I hope you're not suffering too badly. _**

**_-Cody_**

**_P.S. I love you!_**

"No riddle?" Ava asked to herself before shrugging. She lifter the small layer of protective foam. Under it was the most beautiful nechlace she'd ever seen. What parts of the chain that weren't pearls, were made from sterling silver and at the bottom, the silver made delicate loops and held two small silver circles.

He was right, even if he didn't have to pay for it, it was way over the top! She'd make him take it back later, she decided. But for now, she ginned at how terribly sweet he was. There was no riddle, so maybe there were no more over done gifts...

She seriously doubted it. He told her she'd find them all throught the day, not just morning. She placed the necklace back into the box and tucked it carefully into her bag. She put her long blond hair into a ponytail and tried her best to focus on the teacher's lesson.

Reading went by in a blur, and soon it was lunch time. She got her lunch quickly and sat with Linny. This was the only time of the day she would get to see Cody, as always, so she was prepaired with a speech about how the last gift had been way to generous and that he should take it back, but when he sat down, he wouldn't let her say it.

"But it's much too much!" Ava argued.

"Ava, I wouldn't have gotten it for you if I didn't think you deserved it." He smiled, amused.

"Yes you would!" She sighed in frustration. "At least promise no more over the top gifts."

"I can't do that." He looked at her apologetically.

"Uhh! You are such a pain!" She stabbed her food with her fork.

"You love it." He said knowingly.

The bell rang again and she got up to leave, as did he.

"I love you baby." He kissed her sweetly on the lips before she broke apart and left with a smile.

"I love you too!" She called back.

She had a choir class next, then math. It kind of comforted her that there were no gifts in those classes. At least she knew he didn't have to spend so much money.

Her thoughts were proved wrong when she arrived to the last class of the day: Literature.

She found yet another box on the desk, a smaller one this time.

**_Sorry Baby,_**

**_I really couldn't help myself! I'll pck you up for the dance at 7 tonight._**

**_-Cody_**

**_P.S. I love you!_**

She read the note that laid on top of it. Inside the little box, was a pair of sterling silver earings. They almost looked like barbed wire. "The dance?" She breathed. "I don't even have a dress!" She hissed to herself in panic.

After school, she raced to the parking lost andjumped into the passenger seat of the volvo.

"Have a good day?" Edward asked, speeding out of the parking lot.

She sighed frustration. "Cody spent as much money on me as you guys do for my birthdays!" She sighed in frustration.

"I thought you were excited..." He looked puzzled.

"For a few roses and a box of chocolate, yeah! Not hundreds of dollars worth of jewlery!" She rolled down her window. "I wasn't even on planning on going to this dance, and now, I guess I am. And I have nothing to wear."

"I doubt you'll have to worry about any of that." He leaned back casually.

"And why would that be." Ava prodded.

"Just don't worry about it." He told her as they pulled into the drive way.

She ran to her room, ready to go through a closet full of clothes that were unexceptable, only to collapse on the bed with a feeling of dread 15 minuted before seven. But when she burst through her door, a gorgeous red dress lay on her bed.

It was long enough to cover her feet. The straps crossed in the back, just over where it was ruffled, and there was silver jewel detail on the front. A perfect match for all the jewelry he'd gotten for her. Also there were a pair of jewled silver heals.

At about 5:30, Alice forced her to begin getting ready. Ava sat still as Alice made did her hair. Instead of putting it up or curling it, Alice made it flare.

Rosalie did her makeup. She didn't do anything heavy, just light shades. She also thought it best to put on the jewlery, seeing as how Ava could just sit there until they deemed her perfect. When Alice finally stopped fussing, it was because the doorbell rang. Rosalie looked at the clock.

"It seven!" She smiled brightly, pushing her lightly towards the stairs. The heard voices downstairs, so they knew Cody was there, where a normal black tux. Everyone stopped talking as Ava silently descended the stairs, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

All anyone could say or think was "Wow!".

"Hi Cody." Ava greeted. He watched her for a moment, taking her in. She was more breathtaking than he'd expected.

"Hello Ava." He managed. He realised the whole family was there and pulled himself together. "We should get going."

"Hold on one moment." Esme stopped him. "I want a picture." She held up the camara. Cody wrapped his arm around her waist and Ava turned a healthy shade of pink.

After the picture was taken, Cody led her toward the door. "Goodevening everyone." He said leading her out the door.

"Don't be out all night." Bella warned. "We know it ends at 11:00."

Ava chuckled. "Sure thing." They walked to the minivan in the driveway. It was Chris' mom who'd be driving them. Chris was Linny's date for the evening, so his mom offered them a ride.

"Ava!" Linny looked shocked. "You look unbelievable! You look like your in highschool, not seventh grade!"

"That would be a big thanks to Alice and Rosalie." Ava mumbled.

"I'm gonna have to have your sisters do my hair and makeup from now on!" Linny laughed.

When they got to the school, they were pretty much the last ones there. Cody took her hand and helped her out of the minivan. Linny and Chris followed them, sucked into a conversation about wether or not Valentine's Day was a Hallmark holiday.

Cody took her hand as the stepped into the crowded gym. Everyone was dressed formally, but people stared as Ava and Cody walked by.

Ava looked shyly down at the ground. "Since when ae you so skitish?" He smiled at her when they sat down at a table.

"Since I'm at a middle school dance and people are looking at me like I'm at the Academy Awards." She scoffed.

"You look terrific Ava." He assured her. "Come on," He stood up again. "Lets dance."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before placing her hand in his, and walking out onto the dance floor. It was a slow song, so when they reached their destination towards the middle, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed slightly, staring at each other for quite sometime before one of them actually said something.

"You are too sweet for your own good." She offered an amazed grin.

"Back in first grade, you would have said I was to self absorbed for my own good." He looked at her curiously.

"You changed, surprisingly." She teased.

"I had to." He said simply. "I knew that if I didn't, I'd never get the girl."

She laughed. "You can pick anyone, you know that. You didn't have to choose me. I don't even know why you have."

"Your special." He whispered, before leaning down and softly kissing her as the music continued to play.

The night went by faster than any of them would have liked. Cody walked her up to the porch and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye.

She opened the door. Everyone sat silently in the livingroom. She stood in the doorway with a goofy grin. "What's going on?" Ava asked when she noticed no one smiling.

"Everyone, please excuse us, Edward and I need to talk to Ava privately." Carlisle said and everyone stood and left the room.

"What's going on?" Her face fell and she felt panic rising in her chest.

"Sit down." Edward said quietly.

"No." she refused. "Tell me what going on."

"Ava, we have to move."Carlisle explained from his chair.

"Cool!" She smiled. "What street?" The panic subsided.

Edward shook his head. "We're not moving to another street here Ava, we're moving out of Hoquiam and back to Forks."

She stepped back, shaking her head, panic taking over again. "No, we can't be. Not now." Thoughts of Cody flew through her head.

"Yes now. Tomorrow morning actually." Carlisle informed her gently.

"Why?" She choked out.

"Ava, we've been here for seven years. People are starting to get suspisious." Carlise stood.

"I won't go." She said stubbornly, fighting back tears.

"Ava, you don't have a choice." Edward said sternly, pain in his eyes. He didn't want her to have to move, she knew that, but she didn't care.

"I won't go!" She yelled before running upstairs and slamming her bedroom door. She collapsed on the bed, letting the tears flow.

After what seemed like hours of crying, Ava sat up and wiped of her tear with her hand. She hung her feet off the side of the bed and took of her shoes, tossing them on the floor. She didn't even bother taking off her dress before curling up under the covers.

"I won't go." She promised herself one last time before allowing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, thatg was a REALLY long chapter! That should make everyone happy! So you better review! Also, yes the dress and accesories are on my profile. Seriously though, review! You have no idea how hard that was for me!**


	6. The Aftershock

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognise from the books or anything that is copyrighted and may appear in the story.**

**A/N: If you thought that the ending to the last chpater was heart breaking, wait till you see this one. The chapter will first be Ava's leaving, then Cody finding out and his day at school after she's gone, then Ava's first day of school in Forks.**

**Also, I apologise if you don't think Cody reacts in a realistic way... It's hard for me to get into a guys head...**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Ava walked silently up the path to Linny's front door. She'd long since changed back into normal clothes, put her hair in a ponytail, and washed the make up of her face, but her eyes remained red from all her tears. She carried a scrapbook she'd finished only days ago.

It was about 8:00 in the morning, Linny wouldn't still be asleep. She rang the doorbell. Ava only had to wait a few minutes before Mrs. Parker opened the door. At first the older red head had a large bright smile, but she suddenly became serious when she saw Ava's face. "What's wrong dear?"

"Good morning Mrs. Parker." Ava sniffed silently. "Can I talk to Linny please?"

"Of course dear! Come on in." Mrs. Parker insisted.

"Actually, we're running late. I should probably just wait here." The woman nodded and called for her daughter. Linny ran down the stairs, her long,curly, light brown hair up in a ponytail as well.

"Hey Ava!" She said happily. "Wasn't last night terrific?" She paused for a second, sensing something was wrong. "What's wrong Ava?"

Ava took a moment to figure out how she wanted to say it exactly. "We're moving." She finally said.

"What? Where? When?" Linny asked disbelievingly.

"To Forks, right now." She felt the tears threatening to reappear again, but she fought them.

"Oh my God, Ava no." Linny hugged her tighly. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"They just told me last night. They have another house up there." She explained, tucking her loose bangs behind her ear.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Linny let her tears flow and Ava began to cry again to.

The Volvo's horn honked behind her. "Hold on a minute!" She yelled back at Edward. Ava turned back to Linny, remembering the book in her hands. "Can you give this to Cody for me please?" She held it out for her friend to take.

"Of course!" Linny took it before pulling her into another hug. "Call me when you get there, ok?"

"Yeah." Ava agreed, wiping her eyes again. "Tell everyone I said goodbye." She said, turning and sprinting down the path. Once in the back of the Volvo, she slammed the door and stared blankly out of the window.

"You know this is for the best." Edward looked at her sympathetically in the rearview mirror.

"I'm coming with you, aren't I?" She said grudgingly as they past the city limits.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

When Cody answered his cell phone, the last thing he wanted to hear was what was said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" He asked Linny, anger clear in his voice.

"They moved." She said sadly. "Don't be mad at me. She showed up at my door this morning saying that she wanted me to say goodbye to everyone for her. She probably thought it would be too hard to have to say it to you, to see your face. She left something for you. I'll come over and give it to you, ok?"

"Yeah." He answered groughly.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it. There Linny stood, a book in her hands and a pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry it has to be me to tell you and everything, and not Ava, but I guess that'show it has to be. I really have to get going, but this is what she wanted you to have." She handed him the dark blue srapbook.

"Thanks. I'll see you at school." He said, before closing the door and walking up the stairs to his room.

He placed the book on his desk and collapsed on his chair. He sat and thought for hours, or so it seemed.

He went down to dinner, but only as an empty shell. His mind was somewhere different, somwhere far, far away.It was trying to figure out exactly where she was, to see her, to ask her why she left.

Surely Linny must know. Ava wouldn't have just left without telling anyone why. Not even the fact that it was seriously unexpected would stop her from telling Linny why.

He made up his mind, he'd ask Linny about it Monday morning.

The thought did not ease his mind through the rest of the weekend and all he wanted to do when his alarm sounded on Monday morning was crawl into a dark cave and die.

He grudgingly got out of bed and got ready for school.

He immediately spotted Linny at the front steps when he stepped out of his dad's car and onto the parking lot's asphalt. She looked as if she was anxiuos for something, much like how he felt.

Linny spotted him and met him at the sidewalk. "Cody, I have to talk to you." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to a less crowded area.

"What's going on?" He prompted.

She had a pained look on her face, pressing her lips together, trying to find the right way to say what she needed to say. "She called me last night." Linny said finally.

"And?" Cody asked expectantly. How could Linny just leave it at that when she knew he would have a million questions to be answered.

"They moved to Forks. They made it there safe and they're all settled." She said quickly. "Ava said that they probably wouldn't be coming back. They're selling the house."

"God! Linny! Did she say anything about me?! Did she tell you why they left?!" He pressed, an ache forming in his chest. She shook her head slowly, sympathetically, but he didn't want her sympathy. "Damnit!" He cursed to himself, looking away from her. He ran a hand through his black hair, seriously stumped as too what to do. He'd lost the only reason he'd ever gave a damn about anything, without even so much as an explanation.

"She probably just wanted a clean break." Linny said, lost as to how to comfort him. "She probably thought it would make it less painful." She ventured. Her efforts were wasted, however. He turned from her and walked angrily into the building.

The day went by slowly and painfully. Every secong he thought about her. A girls who's name he couldn't even say in his head now. How could she do this to him? Why now? Were the two main questions running through his mind. All he wanted to do was go home and sit in his room. Remove anything she'd ever touched; anything that reminded him of her.

It hit him in the car on the way home. His dad had asked him what was wrong and Cody had answered truthfully this time. His father had asked him the same question over the weekend, but Cody couldn't bring himself to answer just in case it was all a misunderstanding.

Mark was shocked to find out that the Cullens and Ava had moved, but he didn't press the matter, knowing his son well enough to let it lie for a few more days.

But as the car drove past Ava's old street, he remembered. The Cullens were her family. if they had the sudden urge to move, she couldn't be left behind. No matter how much he loved her, and she loved him, she would have to go. He mentally kicked himself for hating Ava for doing this to him.

This sudden realization did not ease the pain though. So when he got home, he went straight to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring off into space.

His memory jumpstarted. The book. He stood and walked to his desk. He grabbed the book and sat on the desk chair. He opened the front cover of the scrapbook, preparing himself for whatever might be in it. The first thing that he saw, was an envelope. He scoffed at the irony.

He took the folded peice of paper out and read it carefully.

**_Cody,_**

**_God! You have no idea how hard this is for me to write! I want you to know right now that if I had any choice in the matter, I'd still be by your side at this very moment. I also want you to know that I will miss you every moment and I know you feel the same. I know people say it's impossible for me to love you as much as I do, but how can they know? As much as I want to tell you why we're moving, I have no clue myself. They say it's so the don't become exposed, but I'm sure there's something else going on. I know we won't be coming back, they've told me that much. Don't hate them. I know I hate them enough for me, you, and Linny combined, and that's enough. I can tell they don't like having to do this, the pain shows in all of their eyes. We ahve to leave in a few minutes, so I leave you with one last request: Please move on. Go on with your life as if I never exsisted. At least that way I can have peace of mind. I don't want to be the reason for any suffering you may endure. I'll miss you so much._**

**_-Ava_**

**_P.S. I will always love you._**

Cody took a shakey breath before setting the letter on his desk. He turned the first page of the Scrapbook. The page featured a picture of himself and Ava at the baseball game way back in fifth grade.

In the pisture, her arm rested around his shoulders while his wrapped around her waist. She had a large goofy grin, holding a rootbeer float in her other hand and her head resting on his shoulder, while he just seemed to be watching her, a small grin playing on his face. The page was decorated with newspaper clippings of the score, his teams name, as well as the name of the rival team. He remembered the game well. It was probably the only game that he lost, and felt like he'd one the World Series.

He observed every page in the book, taking in every detail. Most were of them together, some were of close-ups of either him or Ava, and others included either of them with members of the Cullen family. The last page, however, was the one he stared at the longest. It must have been added just before they left, because it was the picture of the two of them just before the dance.

**ZZZZZZZ**

Ava sat in the Jeep, staring out the window at nothing in particular. She had wondered all of the previous day if she could handle this. She still wasn't sure.

"Hey!" A voice called out to her, "Hello? Anybody home?" She only vaguely noticed the hand waving in front of her face. Then her stuper crashed when the person clapped in front of her face.

She shook her head quickly, ridding herself of the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind for the past few days. She turned and looked to her left to see Emmett looking concerned, his hand on her shoulder. "What?" She asked, hiding the shocked look on her face.

"We're here." He said quietly, a huge difference from the cheery, obnoxious Emmett she was used to. She nodded her head and went to open the door. "Hey." He stopped her. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Se nodded her head, only to make him feel better, he knew, but he was still uncertain. "If you don't think you can make it through the day, just call. You know I'll come pick you up."

"Sure." Ava said quietly, attempting to get out again.

"Hold on." He stopped her again. "I know I'm usually the crazy one who looks like he doesn't really care about whats going on, but you now that I'm here if you need me, right? We may not really be related, but you're still family. I'm still here for you."

Ava forced a reasurring smile, but the pain didn't leave her eyes. "Of course I know that Emmett."

"Ok." He nodded, allowing her to get out finally.

She grabbed her bag and escaped the jeep, fully composing herself in the process. She waited for Emmett to pull out of the parking lot to finally let out te breath she'd been holding.

She felt shaky, but if she told him to move on, she'd have to move on too. Setting that in her mind, she pushed forward, stopping at the outdoor lunchtables and sitting down. Not a mitnute after she sat down, the bell rang.

Ava sighed, gathering her things and heading in the direction of her first class.

It hadn't been as horrible as she thought.

She found her building blocked by a group of squealing girls. She tried her best to push through, but what they were saying made her slow for a moment. They talked about how sweet their boyfriends had been on Valentine's Day. Each trying to top another's story.

After hearing about twenty peices of different stories, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the Friday before. Tears burned in her eyes and her chest tightened as she pushed harder to get out of the crowd and to her class.

The wave of calm she'd expected as she finally escaped into the building, didn't come and she quickened her pace. Ava found her class quickly and wretched the door open. Not seeing anyone else in the room, she threw her bag onto a random desk and collapsed into the chair, burying her head in her hands.

She fought to controll the emotions running through her. Guilt for leaving Cody; hate for the Cullens, her family, making her leave the one she loved; pain from all that had happened. She took a few shaky breaths, swallowing the tears that threatened to fill her eyes.

She felt a presence behind her, but didn't move to see who it was. "Are you ok?" Agirl asked, her voice sweet and comforting.

Ava looked up now to see a girl of average height, slender, with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ava took a more steady breath.

"You must be new." The girl deducted. "I've never been new myself, but I'm sure it's hard. Leaving all those people behind..." She trailed off.

"Yeah." Ava said, just wanting to be left alone.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot my manners!" She held out a friendly hand to shake. "I'm Addie Newton." She smiled warmly.

Ava sat up and shook her hand, offering as much of a smile as she could muster. "Ava Tyler."

"Nice to meet you." Addie seemed to be someone Ava could like. "So, where did you move here from?" She asked, sitting down beside Ava.

"Hoquiam." She said quietly. "I lived here, before, but then there was an accident. A family adopted me and we moved." She said truthfully.

Addie nodded in understanding, probably sensing tension. She'd dropped it and had asked more about how well she remembered Forks.

As they walked to the caffateria, someone called for Addie to stop. She jerked around and Ava followed her gaze.

The guy who'd called Addie, stopped short when he'd seen Ava with her. He was tall, at least for the guys she knew. He looked exactly like Addie, but much older and short hair.

"Who's this Addie?" He asked.

"This Ava, she's new here so I'm showing her around." Addie said, clearly annoyed. "Ava, I'm so very sorry you have to have the torture of meeting my older brother, Jimmy."

Jimmy glared at Addie and held out his own hand to shake. "Thanks for the lovely intro, sis."

Ava chuckled to herself. "There's always the theory that she's just exaggerating, but the larger percent of the statistics say your cruel and bothersome." She shook his hand, a real smile begining to form. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, shorty." He smiled back at her.

His comment made Addie scoff. "What are you doing here anyways?" She dropped her hard exterior and relaxed a little. "Shouldn't you be eating lunch with your wannabe gangster freshman buddies?"

"Keep talking. In the next few years, you'll be a freshman and I'll get to tease you wose than you could ever tease me." He playfully hit shoulder. "No, mom asked me to come check on you and make sure you aren't skipping."

"Ok funny boy, what's the real reason." Addie placed the hands on her hips, already knowing the answer.

"Alright, so I heard about the new girl." He admitted, winking at Ava who then became uncomfortable. "Can you blame me?"

"Uh...Addie, I'm gonna go ahead and get in line." Ava started edging away.

"Terrific idea." Addie agreed, following Ava.

Ava got to know Jimmy and Addie over the course of the day. Of course, Jimmy had to get back over to the high school after lunch.

When the day ended, she found the Volvo sitting on the curb, everyone staring at it in awe. She rushed to the car and jumped into the front seat.

"How was your first day?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Just fine." She said brightly.

"Ava, you don't have to pretend to be ok." He said, frustration as clear as glass in his voice. "I know what your going through-"

"Please, don't." She said harshly, her mood turning bitter.

"What?" He was confused, she was blocking him.

"Don't pretend like you know whats going through my head or my heart right now, because you have no idea." She said shakily. This was the last thing she wanted.

"But I do. You don't have to hide this from anyone. You miserable, that can't be fixed by one day at school!" He was becoming angry.

"Ok, you want me to tell you?" She turned in her seat, her expression hard, but painful. "Yes, ok, it hurts seeing the world go on as if nothing happened. It's hard to smile most of the time and it's been hard to even get up these last couple of days. It's hard to deal with every ounce of pain this has brought me. It makes me sick to think I'll never see him again. I can hardly stand it. But that isn't even the tip of the ice burge!" She felt tears streaming down her face.

Edward's anger had turned to pitty. "Ava, we had no choice."

She turned away from him. "Pull over." She whispered.

"What?" The car slowed, but only slightly.

"Pull over." She said louder, her voice threatening. He did as she asked and when the car stopped, she got out.

Ava began walking down the high way towards the house. In a flash, Edward had gone in front of her and stopped her from moving further. "What do you think your doing?"

"You don't get it!?" She stepped back. "Do you want to know what hurts worse than anything else?" He nodded his head once. "What brings me the most pain is knowing that I was so close to having what all of you have." He looked confused. "You and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlsile and Esme, and Jasper and Alice! All I've ever seen, ever grown up with is these perfect, loving relationships that everyone else in the world wants!

And I was so close to having that! I could feel it! And I had to work so long to get that, when it just fell into all of your laps! Yeah, you had problems, everyone does, but despite that, the falling in love was easy for all of you! And all I ever see is you guys taking it for granted!

So don't judge me for trying to be ok! Let me deal with this in my own way and let me move on!" She let out a large breath. She shook her head and pushed past him, "Forget it, you'll never understand."

He watched as she walked down the long stratch of highway to their house. Things were so much more complicated than they were when she was six. Those days when she looked on him as the hero who knew all. The only one who seemed to understand her, even if they didn't see eye to eye. As old as he was, he should've known, time changes all.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I was really anxious to get to that end arguement. If yiou hadn't guessed, most of this was brought on by my listening to What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flats. Please review, it really does mean a lot to me, what you think.**

**Kiku**


	7. 4th of July

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognise from the books or anything that is copyrighted and may appear in the story.**

**A/N: Thank you guys SO much for all those reviews. I finally have my computer in my room so I'll probably be on more. Not saying I'll be updating every day again. I'm a bit less sure of where I'm going with this, so it will be a tad slower than when I first started.**

**Iforgotmyname: You need to get an account so I can just reply. I'm glad you recognised their reasons for returning! I'll do my best because I actually plan to bring in the more exact tie to Forks in this here chapter. Ava will not be joining the pack, in fact, she will not be changing into a wolf at all. At least, that is my intention... It may change... As for the treaty, lets just go with the excuse that they heard about the Volturi and decided to let it slide. That will have to make do. Ava knows the watered down versions of their pasts, she'll probably learn about the more graphic features soon. The lullaby is NOT the same as Bella's. He made Ava one special... How sweet, right: ) I'll go for anything sweet! Fudge will be my first choice! Now, the curiosity is eating me alive! Is my story one of the better ones you've read yet? Or shall I push farther and much more dramatically into the complicated plot?**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

**_Fourth of July:_**

"Could you stop it?!?!" Ava yelled over the chatter of the crowd at Emmett after her shot another party popper in her direction. "It is seriously iritating!"

"Why do you think he's doing it?" Jasper grabbed the bag of them out of Emmett's hand and handed them to Edward who look equally annoyed.

The sidewalks were crowded with people just waiting for the floats to come down the street.

"What's taking so long?" Ava asked Edward. Since their fight, there had been tension. But it was slowly diminishing due to the fact that they missed hanging out... and Bella was annoyed by both of them asking her to relay angry messages.

"The truck towing the first float never stopped for gas. They have to fill it up." Alice piped up sollumnly.

"Not cool!" Ava whined.

"Oh! Here they come!" Esme smiled brightly.

All heads turned at this statement and cheers erupted form the crowd.

About ten minutes later, Ava saw Edward go rigid from the corner of her eye. The motion didn't go unnoticed by Carlisle, Jasper, and Rose either. All four of them looked for what Edward was staring at.

Three very tall copper skinned men were walking their way. Jasper grabbed Ava's elbow and lead her away. "Want some cotton candy?" He asked.

"Who are those guys?" She tried.

"Do you want some cotton candy?" He asked in a firmer voice.

Knowing he wouldn't answer she gave up. "Yeah, sure."

He drew out the process as long as he could, convinsing her to get water and about one hundred different sueviners too.

His plan failed however, because the men were still there when the two got back. The oldest looking one looked agitated while the younger ones were clearly amused.

Jasper tried to pull her back, but the younger ones saw them and pointed them out to the oldest.

Jasper dragged her back to where they were before, finding it ridiculous to try to hide any longer.

Carlisle started the introductions. "Ava, I'm sure you remember Jacob and Quil."He pointed to the younger ones. "And this is your Uncle Sam."

Quil laughed. "De ja vu!!" he exclaimed.

Jacob elbowed him in the gut and smiled. "You can call me Jake still, if you'd like."

"Please don't treat her like she's still six." Edward grumbled.

"Don't talk for me!" Ava said, annoyed. She turned back to the others. "Don't talk to me like I'm six, please."

Edward chuckled.

Sam remained quiet, observing.

This annoyed Ava further. They were keeping something from her and she hated not being in the loop.

"Say something!" She shouted at him. Quil laughed again.

"What am I supposed to say?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know!" She rolled her eyes. "You came here for a reason, didn't you?"

"You're just like your mother was." He said simply.

She stared at him blankly. Just about everyone new better than to talk about her mother. She turned to Edward. She didn't even have to say what she wanted to. He already had the key to the Volvo out and was informing Carlisle of what they were doing through his thoughts.

Sam looked shocked as the two of them walked away. Normally Bella would be with them, but this was the kind of time for her to be around as few people as possible. Besides, Alice would be taking Bella shopping later.

"I hate him." She said flatly as they left the parking lot.

"You just met him... But I can see where your coming from." He turned on the stereo and put in Red Jumpsuit Aparatus. It wasn't his favorite, but it calmed her down pretty quickly.

"He decided he wants me, didn't he? He wants me to go live with him, huh?" She stared out the window.

"Yeah... but you won't have to if you don't want to. We'll make sure of it." He assured her.

"I bet you wish we didn't move here now, don't you?"

"No, I missed this place. It'll grow on you." He smiled. He had a secret, she knew it, but she left it alone. She had to much to think about to wonder what was going through other peoples heads.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, short. But at least it's an update! Review please!**

**Kiku**


	8. Uninvited Intruder

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognise from the books or anything that is copyrighted and may appear in the story.**

**A/N: Sorry it took a while guys!**

"Jimmy, could you please get you foot of my hand!!" Ava yelled angrily, slightly loosening her grip on the ladder.

He quickly moved it to the side, nearly falling off. "Sorry Ava, but it's kinda hard to hang this stupid banner with you right there."

"You asked me to hold it for you dambass!"

"Language Ava, my parents are home." He warned with a smile.

Ava rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Kindly hurry, Addie is gonna be home any time now."

He climbed down the ladder. "Done." He stared proudly at his handywork.

"Nicely done Jimmy!" She stood beside him. His arm reached around and settled on her shoulder in a brotherly manner. She'd already told him she didn't want another relationship; that it would be to weird for them to date because ddie was Ava's best friend and his little sister. "Too bad it's crooked." She shrugged his arm off and walked to the kitchen.

"What do you mean it's crooked??" He called after her.

Today was an important date. Addie would be turning sixteen the next dy, so they were holding a party with only family and close friends. Tomorrow would hold the real party. Ava had already turned sixteen a month before on April 16.

The Cullens had made a big deal about it being her golden birthday not only because she was sixteen, but because she was turning on the sixteenth. It was all overrated to her, but thats how the Cullens were.

Rosalie had gotten her diamond earings. Alice got her an overly expensive new outfit. Esme and Carlisle, being the fiscally responsible ones had put a saving account in her name. Jasper got her a lap top and digital camara. Emmett bought her a new used car because Edward told him she countn't have an expensive first car.

Bella and Edward were the only reasonable ones. Bella got her an old silver locket that she'd been eyeing at an antique store, only fifteen dollars. And Edward had gotten her copies of the cd's she had stolen from him so he could get his back.

Of course, her 'real' family had jumped in as well... Sam sent her a scrap book full of pictures of her mother and her and Jacob sent a half wolf puppy which she decided to name Shashona.

"Ava! She just pulled in!" Jimmy informed her from the door way.

"Let me get the cake out of the fridge. I'll be out in a second." Ava put the soda she'd been drinking down and touched up some last minute problems.

Just as she walked into the beautifully decorated livingroom, so did Addie.

"Happy birthday!" Ava shouted along with Jimmy, Mr. and Mrs. Newton, Addie's Grand parents and so forth.

"Thanks guys." She smile sheepishly.

An hour later Addie walked over to Ava and sighed. "I cannot belive you got these people to actually show up."

"Their good people... You just have to threaten them mercilously to get them to change around their scheduals." Ava shrugged with a smile. "I told your Uncle Nick I'd have him thrown into a pool of hot bacon grease if he didn't move around the appointment he had today.."

"And he believed it?!" She turned to Ava, eyes wide.

"Glares can be very convincing..." Ava grinned evilly.

Addie rolled her eyes. "Nice. Threaten my family to come celebrate my uninteresting birth. They all think that Jimmy and I are going to fail at life because we don't want to saty here in Forks."

"Kindly stop wallowing in self pity. I won't throw you to a pit of rabid racoons no matter how much you wine."

"You might as well have. These people are the entirety of evil." Her eyes widened and she pulled Ava closer by her jacket collar. "You didn't invite great aunt Vesta, did you?"

"Now why would we do that sis?" Jimmy appeared at her side. "I mean, I wanna ruin this for you, yea, but she makes my life a living hell too..."

"Your such a lovely older brother." Ava chuckled sarcasticly.

"Time to blow out the candles!" Mr. Newton called.

"Can we get out of here?" She begged.

Ava thought for a moment, waying her options. "Okay."

She grabbed Addie by the arm and quickly dragged her out the back door and to her car. Within moments the two were speeding down the highway.

"Where to?" Ava asked her friend. "It's you birthday."

"Let's go low key... how about the park." Addie sighed, throwing her head back onto the headrest.

"Okay." Ava pulled in on the next exit and parked in one of empty spots. There were roughly twenty spots to park and no one was there. Hardly anyone really came outside on gloomy days except for school.

Moments later they were spread out on the grass laughing at each other as they flinched away from sprinkles of water that hit their eyes.

Unknown to them, a stranger watched in anticipation from the nearby trees. He took note of their every move. He knew his target the moment he'd heard he voice in the area and he was more than curious to see just how she responded to this friend of hers.

If she was gaurded with her friend, she'd be harder to get to; but she seemed to be open and comfortable. Exactly what he'd been counting on.

Suddenly a sound from the parking lot and a familiar sent wafted towards him. His head jerked in the direction and smiled maliciously before turning and running away. 'Not yet.' he told himself. 'This way will hurt so much more.'

"Ava, It's not polite to skip out on your friends birthday party. Especially if you kidnap the guest of honor." Alice scolded as she walked towards the girls, Jasper at her saide as usual.

"She didn't kidnap me." Addie defended. "We ran away."

Jasper smiled at this. Alice would never understand why many of the people around her didn't like the attention of a party.

"Jazz, tell them how unrully they are." Alice begged him with large eyes.

He smiled down lovingly at her; dying to give her what she wanted but also incapable of lying to her. He just stayed silent. A tactic that he'd worked out long ago.

She pouted and looked down as the girls continued their conversation.

Jasper's smile dropped a little. He lifted his hand and guided her chin so she could look into his golden eyes. They both remained silent. Jasper reveled in the love that radiated off of her.

A slight breeze wafted around them and a familiar sent caught his attention. He looked sharply towards the trees. He let go of his wifes hands and walked past her. Searching the brush for what it had come from.

A hand lightly touched his shoulder and Alice appeared in front of him again, this time worry distorted her features.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" She asked in a rushed whisper.

"There was someone or something over in the trees." He told her in vampire speed.

"It's was probably just another animal Jazz." She rationalized.

"I would know the scent... I think it was a vaampire, but the scent was gone before I could be sure." He thought hard, trying to make it out from memory. "I know them, but I couldn't say who it was..."

"Don't worry, I'll check it out when we get home. I'm sure it's nothing." She encouraged.

"Let's go." He told her before she turned back to the chattering teens.

"Addie, I'll take you hjome. Ava, go with Jazz." She spoke in a sweet but serious tone.

Ava looked at her, her emotions gaurded. She knew something was wrong by the look on Jasper's face. It was a mix of both confusion and anger that someone had been watching a fradgile member of his family.

"Before Ava could ask, Alice spoke again. "Carlisle just called, he wants to talk to you about something important."

Both girls got up. Alice was going to use Ava's car to bring Addie hom, so Jasper drove with Ava in Alice's porsche.

"What's going on?" Ava asked the moment they hit the highway. "And dont lie to me because I know you'll share it with the family and Emmett will tell me if I ask." I warned.

"I just thought I smelled something. It was probably the sewer." He tried his best to sound nonchallant.

"Bullshit." She called within seconds. "I'm not little anymore, I can tell when you lie."

He glanced at her then turned away again. "I think you'll always be our little girl. There's no escaping it." He said with a small smile.

"You wish." She folded her arms across her chest and stared out the window. "When are you guys finally gonna start telling me stuff."

"Never." He said bluntly.

"Your cruel and unusual." She pouted.

"And you just now figured this out?" He smiled widely at her.

"You suck." She chuckled lightly.

"Tell me when we get home."

"I'll tell everyone." He assured her.

&(&!/(&

Twenty minutes later they all sat, or stood in the boys case, around the living room.

Jasper told them what he'd noticed at the park and everyone in the room visually tensed.

"Are they after her?" Edward asked Alice, his face void of emotion.

"Not the Volturi... Their content that Bella's been changed. I haven't seen them do anything but dictate within Italy these last couple years... It seems like the world is calming down a little..." She answered slowly, trying to remember any time she may have misinterpretted something.

"It's about time someone started to make a mess of things again." Rose commented from her chair.

Ava stared blankly at the floor. Emmett walked towards her and kneeled in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm not gonna let anyone near you Ava." He had that determined look in his eyes. "I made a promise to you and I'm not about to break it. No mater how long it's been."

Bella touched Ava's shoulder and she looked up.

"Why don't you go feed Shashona." She suggested.

Ava silently nodded, stood and walked to the basckyard. "Shona!" She called. A still very small and clumsy puppy ran towards her from the doghouse.

She picked her up and walked towards the deck where the food dish was. She wasn't quite as light as she'd been when shed first gotten her, but there was still no problem in picking her up. Not yet.

Why hadn't Edward said anything to her? Jasper had tried to cheer her up in the car and Emmett had sworn her protection. Bella created on opertunity to leave the room. Ava copuld see Alice checking things off in her head.

Everyone had met her eye except for the one she looked at as her father...

"Ava.." The familiar voice rang in her ears.

She turned around and glared at him.

"Dont be like that." Edward warned.

"Thanks a lot for all this support your giving me. Cause you know, I need all the help I can get now that my life is in danger!" She dropped the puppy carefully on her feet.

"Ava, not here." He whispered harshly. '

"Well maybe you shouldn't be such an ass, huh?!" She turned away from him and grabbed the bag of dog food, quickly putting her attention into the chore.

" Whatch your languange." His voice softened. He knew he was wrong.

"Don't tell me me what to do! You are not my dad!." She threw the food onto the floor and pushed past him back into the house.

He stood there, stunned for a moment. "How does she have no connection to you and still have you temper?" He asked.

"She's been around me too much." Bella told him confidently. "She may cry on your shoulder, but she confides in me."

"Girls tend to do that alot, huh?" He plopped himself onto the deck chair.

"Do what?" Bella sat on his lap.

"Only open up to other girls." His eyes seemed sad.

"You sound like one sad dad." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "But... yes... Especially if the one they'd like to open up to is always to gaurded and doesn't seem to listen."

"She never asks me to!" His voice was edged with irritation.

"She does, but you don't pay attention." He went for another outburst but she cut him off. "Watch her eyes, love. They'll tell you everything you need to know about her."

Without another word Bella got off his lap and went back inside.

Edward stared helplessly at the overcasted sky. Being a parent seemed to be hard. He wondered how Carlisle and Esme could do it with every single one of them and not go carzy...

And what was he suposed to do about this new intruder? He had no idea what their motivations were, but just like Emmett, he knew that if they touched a single hair on her head, they'd end up worse than James and Victoria combined.

**A/N: I personally loved that chapter... If I wrote a different birthday for her earlier in the story, let me know. I wasn't sure and didn't really want to look through it all...**

**Please review!!**

**Kiku-chan**


	9. A Family Heirloom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the books or anything that is copyrighted and may appear in the story.**

**A/N: It's been a looong time… and it will be a long time again I'm sure… but I am using a new strategy now. I'll be focusing on this story exclusively in order to get it finished and the move down my list of incomplete stories. So you reader are my top priority right now.**

**Story:**

Ava lay in her bed, face buried in a pillow and tears streaking down her face. Everyone but Emmett had gone hunting and he was in the living room engrossed completely in video games.

Ava hadn't felt this alone since the day her mother died. Somehow, she found herself hating her home, hating her life, and most shockingly, hating Edward.

She wiped her eyes with hand and pushed herself off the bed. Some sort of immense, dire, and desperate instinct struggled to break free from within her.

She shoved open the window and stepped out into the rain onto the roof. She hardly comprehended that she had no jacket, let alone nothing to catch her if she slipped.

She scaled the roof as silently as she could, finally coming to a tree branch. Without thought, she braced herself and leapt, gripping the branch tightly and sliding towards the trunk and finally slipping down.

She peered carefully around her, making sure no one would see her. She sprinted through puddles to her car and pulled herself into it. A shiver went through her as she started the car, but as she wiped the rain off of her face it crossed her mind that she had a terrible fever.

As she pulled out onto the highway, she debated going to the hospital or Addie's, but that instinct fought against it.

Eventually, she pulled onto a road that she was sure she'd never been on, and yet it held much familiarity to her.

She had no clue why she was doing it, but she pulled up to a house, stepped out of her car, and walked slowly onto the porch.

Freshly soaked with rain once more, she banged on the stranger's door. It was now she realized that her shaking had reached an unbearable level. She tried with one hand to hold the other steady and found her skin a burning temperature. She banged more urgently this time, terror coursing through her when she heard something in the trees behind her.

She reached up to knock again, but the door opened before she could.

Jacob stood in front of her, a look of confusion adorning his face.

"Jake?" Ava breathed, clutching her fists to stop herself from shaking.

She knew it must look strange to him: her standing on his porch, her hair, shirt, jeans, and everything else dripping heavily.

Her eyes dropped to the floor. "It's late. I'm sorry."

"Come inside." Jake placed a hand on her back and froze for a moment. "You're burning up." His eyes searched hers. "Come here." He pulled her to his chest and shut the door.

He sat her on the couch and disappeared for a moment, coming back with a towel and a large blanket. He left again, phone in hand this time.

Ava began to dry herself off, feeling very stupid for coming here. Obviously he was calling the Cullen's.

"She's burning up." She heard a whisper from somewhere in the house. "No, you need to get here, now." She tossed the towel aside and covered up with the blanket. "If you apologize I'm sure she'll understand." She was certain now that he was talking to Edward.

She felt stifled, as if in an oven, under the blanket. She wiped some newly formed sweat off of her forehead and shrugged the blanket off. Fresh tears slid down her face. She hated being sick, and for it to happen at this time was just torture.

Jacob appeared again finally and walked quickly over to her.

"Ava, why aren't you covered up? You're shivering." He grabbed the blanket and made to put it over her, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"No. It's too hot." She shook her head.

At her words, his eyes became thoughtful again and he pulled the blanket back. "Ok."

"So I suppose Edward's on his way now." She said grudgingly.

"Not unless you called him." Jacob said, going slightly rigid. "You didn't, did you?"

"No." She replied, relieved.

"Then he's not coming." Jacob said simply.

"Who were you talking to then?"

His mouth upturned into a very slight smile. "Uncle Sam." Ava felt her chest seize and made to stand. "Don't!" He grabbed her arm to keep her there. "Do you know why you're here?" Ava froze. "You're here for a reason. You need us, otherwise you'd have gone somewhere else. You wouldn't have known how to get here."

"What's wrong with me?" Ava asked, hardly above a whisper.

"It's not wrong. You're just different."

"Just tell me!" She said, desperately grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking him. "What's happening?"

"I think you may be turning into… one of us." He avoided her eyes now.

She dropped to her knees, her legs giving out.

"Ava?" He leaned down next to her and attempted to hug her.

She pushed him off and stood again, her back to him. "I want to be alone."

"My room is through that door on the right."

With that, she left him in silence.

His room was very small. She found herself curled on his bed, missing her home, she missed the life that she'd had only an hour earlier, and more than anything, she missed Edward.

She stayed there, curled up in Jacob's bed, for a long while becoming more and more upset with what was happening. Finally, when it appeared to be day outside, she pushed herself up and wobbled, disoriented, out of the room.

The first person she saw was Jake, then Billy, then Embry, Jared, and Paul, and finally Sam.

He was the only one who appeared to have noticed her and his face made anger build up in her.

"Why?!" She found herself yelling at him suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her but no one spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't know." Sam said, his voice guarded.

"You knew there was a possibility!" She was surprised by the strength and fury in her voice.

Sam stood and walked towards her, his hands in the air as a way of saying he meant no harm.

This angered her more.

"I knew there was a possibility, but I dismissed it. You've lived with them nearly your entire life and nothing. Now suddenly…."

"She came to you! She came to you WITH me! I remember! This wasn't supposed to happen to me! You did this to me!" She said fiercely.

"I told you, it makes no sense for it to happen now. You've been around them all this time. Only an over abundance would-"

"An over abundance?" She asked, realization hitting her. "More?"

"Yes, but-"

"Jasper…"

"There haven't been anymore." Sam finished. "What about him?"

Before she could answer, the phone rang.

Jacob quickly picked it up. Ava recognized Edward's voice on the other end, but couldn't understand what he said. "She's with us… She's fine… Listen, there's something we have to talk about before we send her back to you and it may take a while."

"I'm not going back." Ava said strongly. It killed her to speak those words, but she knew she had to.

Jacob looked at her, checking to see how certain she was before speaking again. "I'm sorry, Edward, she says she won't go back… No I don't think it has anything to do with her being mad at you… I can't be positively sure what's going on right now… Another one?... Forget it! She's safer here!... You don't-"

"He hung up on you, didn't he?" Jake nodded in response to her question. "He's coming here, isn't he?"

"Yep."

**A/N: I believe I told some people that this wouldn't happen… Well… I changed my mind! So I hope you enjoyed it! I'll TRY and get another up soon… If you're wondering, we are indeed reaching the climax of the story and as you all know, after the climax, it's basically over… lol no nasty innuendos intended….**

**REVIEW!**

**Kiku **


	10. The begining of the end

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters that you don't see in the books.**

**Sorry it's taken so long. Here's the new chapter!**

**STORY:**

"What about the Treaty?" Embry reminded Same as he paced back and forth. "He can't cross."

"He can and he will." Sam muttered angrily.

"Not if-" Ava started but Jacob cut her off.

"It doesn't matter how many rules he breaks. There's another vampire and he's after you. He has a right to at least talk to you."

"I'm her uncle, I have more right than that-" Sam interjected.

"He raised her Sam." Billy interjected. "I don't like em, but they brought up a pretty good kid."

"Could you not talk about me as if I'm not here?" Ava said, resting her chin on her knee. "It doesn't matter anyways. He's here." As she said this they heard a car door slam and Edward was in the doorway in an instant.

"Who in the hell do you think you are taking her without speaking to me first?!" He raged.

"They didn't take me. I came." Ava said gently.

"I don't care. I should've been told more than ten minutes ago!" He stormed towards her as Bella Carlisle calmly walked in the door.

"I hope this isn't a problem?" He sounded ashamed and regretful.

"Ava, give Carlisle your keys. You're coming with me." He fought to keep himself under control.

"No." Sam stopped, back straight and chin up.

"Excuse me?" Edward's voice became dangerous.

"You don't understand what's happened." Sam replied.

Edward stared at him and shock and awe. "You're lying."

"You know he's not." Paul stood.

Ava shivered and Jacob moved onto the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her for support. She gave him a frustrated glare and held herself tighter.

Edward turned to Ava and his features softened. She could tell he knew by the look of loss on his face. Carlisle turned his head slightly, fascinated. "How?" He asked.

"The one Jasper sensed." Edward said quickly. Ava could tell that if he'd had the capability, Edward would be crying.

Her jaw clenched. Immediately she felt sorry for being mad at him. He'd only been trying to protect her in his weird Edward way.

She wanted to jump up and hug him like she'd used to, but she knew her scent was probably altered enough for him to cringe at her so she held back.

Another shiver went though her and she noticed a dull ache in her bones. Edward noticed her observations.

"Is that normal?" He asked.

"Of course." Sam said, confused.

"No, she's in pain." Edward hissed, kneeling in front of her and grabbing one of her hands.

Everyone looked away, except for Jacob, Edward, and Carlisle.

"It's not that bad." Ava assured her.

"It's normal." Jacob said quietly.

"How much worse?" Edward asked, growing panicked.

"What?" Ava asked hurriedly.

Edward shook his head.

"She has a right to know." Jacob insisted before looking at her again. "It will seem… unbearable."

"How long?" Carlisle asked, moving forward.

"It's not a toxin so it takes longer for us to change than you." Jared said strongly and full of detest.

"How long?" Carlisle asked again.

"It'll seem like years, but it's only a few weeks." Ava gaped at Sam's admission. "It's not always the same pain. Your bones are reforming, as are your muscles."

"It's like really intense growing pains." Paul recalled a grimace on his face.

Ava closed her eyes, a sharp pain going up her spine. She grimaced.

Edward moved quickly, cupping her face in his hands.

"You don't understand what she's going through." Billy said calmly. "She needs to be with people who have been through it too."

"I'm not leaving you." Edward promised.

Ava couldn't speak. She wanted to say he should. It would be better for everyone that way. But she didn't want him to leave now that she'd gotten in too deep for her own good.

She clenched her hands into fists, trying to fight the pain.

"You should lie down." Carlisle suggested.

"It won't help." Jacob shook his head.

"She might be more comfortable." He continued.

Edward gently picked her up and began taking her down the hall.

"Hey!" Jacob protested.

He brought her into Jacob's room and set her on the bed. He sat down in a chair beside her, cradling one of her hands in his. He looked like a father who was about to lose his child.

"Don't… worry about… me…" She choked out in tears.

"Shh." He urged as Carlisle, Sam, and Jacob walked in. "Call Bella." He whispered.

Carlisle nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Go… home…" She pleaded. Edward shook his head.

"Edward." Carlisle said urgently. "He's here."

**A/N: Its late so I'm ending it there for now. Yea I know, it's a filler but oh well…**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kiku**


	11. Kevin Tyler

**A/N: Here we go! I've written all the other chapters as well so no more delays for this! Especially since there's only two more after this…**

**Story:**

"I know." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Guys get outside." Sam ordered.

"Who?" Ava cringed. Edward just gripped her hand tighter. "Tell me."

"The vampire who's been hanging around. Jasper remembered who it was." Carlisle leaned down closer to her.

"Who?"

"Your father." Edward whispered to her. "Kevin Tyler."

"What?" She said, trying to push herself up. "That's not possible."

"It is." He stroked her hair gently.

"Why is he trying to hurt her then?" Sam asked, leaning over her

"He's angry because he thinks that Jasper turned him. He wants revenge." Carlisle sat. "Really, Jasper was warding off the one who did and when he woke up…."

"I knew him, there's gotta be a better reason than that." Sam urged

"He thinks Jasper was the cause of the accident that killed your sister." Edward looked up to him.

"Was he?"

"No. Jasper, Alice, and I were out hunting. We were just getting ready to head home when he scared a deer. Your sister swerved to avoid it. Kevin decided to figure out who he was before he turned. He's trying to take away everyone Jasper cares about, starting with Ava."

"But it's his daughter." Sam reminded them.

"He doesn't know that." Carlisle said. "They left him when Ava was young, remember."

"Tell him." Ava whispered. "Make him know."

"It'll will only make him more angry at Jasper knowing that him being a vampire is the reason she can never see him again." Sam furrowed his brow in thought.

"Let me talk to him."

"Absolutely not." Edward and Sam said together.

"No, listen. If you protect me just long enough for me to get his attention, it'll be okay. I promise."

"He's gone." Embry rushed in.

"See, no need to worry." Carlisle sighed, relieved.

**A/N: Yea, short, But I'm posting the rest today too so It doesn't matter much, does it? Teehehe!**


	12. Love Returns

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this… It's rather sweet towards the end, I think! We're almost done now!**

**Story:**

Finally the day came when the pain stopped. Ava ventured out into a rare sunlit day, a small smile on her face.

She had transformed the night before for the first time and, somehow, she felt more at peace with herself.

She'd enjoyed the feeling, her ability to run so long and everything else about it and Sam had called her a natural.

Just then, a car pulled up in the driveway. Ava looked intently at it until the driver stepped out. The moment she saw who it was her stomach dropped. "Oh shit."

"Language Ava." Jake came out with a smile on his face, followed by Edward who was frowning.

"Cody." She whispered.

Both men looked up at the driveway.

"Get in the house." Jake ordered.

"No." Ava couldn't take her focus off of him. She knew this wasn't just shock from not seeing him three years, it was more.

"She's imprinted." Edward spoke the unspeakable words.

"I know." Jake replied.

"Ava?" Cody called as he walked towards the porch.

She nodded, her eyes still wide from shock.

"It's me, Cody."

"I know." She uttered.

"You're sister told me you'd be here." He smiled. He had changed a lot over the years. He was amazingly tall and the features that used to be round were now square and distinct. He was much more beautiful than she remembered. "It's unbelievable seeing you again." She gratefully let him wrap her in his arms.

"There was never anyone else." She told his shoulder.

He was silent for a moment. "Never."

****

Sam's jaw was clenched. "Already?"

Edward nodded tightly in response.

"You know the boy?" Sam wondered, staring at Ava who was outside with Cody still.

"Yes." Carlisle answered, knowing Edward was at a loss for words.

He'd always thought of Cody as a simple puppy love for her, nothing more, but for this to happen… He remembered how distraught Ava had been to leave him and he understood now, it really was like it had been with Bella and himself. He hadn't believed Jasper when he'd told him so and now he was greatly proven wrong.

"I realize I have no choice but to accept it…" Sam began. "Is he honorable?"

"He's a great kid. He's been through a lot, but he loves her and he's willing to just about anything for her." Carlisle explained. "I wouldn't trust anyone else with her."

"I see." Sam considered his words. "He knows about you?"

"Yes, and he's kept our secret as well as anyone ever could."

"Okay." Sam nodded.

"Edward! Sam!" Ava called from the porch.

The two of them, plus Carlisle, were on the porch with her and Cody seconds later.

"Kevin?" Sam asked, a look of shock on his face. A six foot tall man stood in the yard in front of them. He had semi-long dirty blonde hair that hung unkempt, crystalline blue eyes, and a Celtic looking wolf tattoo spreading up his right arm. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans.

"Sam?" He sneered. "You protect the treasures of these bloodsucking butchers?"

"You're one of them as well." Sam reminded him.

"Not by choice." Kevin moved slowly forward. "I have a doctor friend who supplies me with donated blood. I don't hurt a fly." He hissed. "Unlike the kin of these abominations."

"Cody, get inside." Ava said, stepping in front of him.

"No." He replied as though it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"Do as she says, son." Carlisle encouraged. Cody did at told as Jacob appeared from the forest with Alice and Jasper.

"You!" Kevin shouted, catching sight of Jasper.

"It's not what you think." Ava said quickly, drawing his attention to her.

"Hush, my dear, it'll be your turn soon." Kevin assured her.

"Listen." She ordered him, walking down the porch steps.

Edward moved to follow but Sam stopped him. "Don't."

"Who do you think you are my dear?" Kevin stepped forward again. Jasper went to move as well but Alice stopped him shaking her head urgently, worry filling her eyes. "I'll tell you who you are. Your friend over there has put me through hell. He turned me into a monster and then he killed the only two people who ever meant anything to me. You are a victim of revenge- the first and only_ human_ I will kill to avenge my family."

"That would be a very large mistake on your part," She said after listening to his speech. "Dad."

"You insult me in the face of death?" Kevin gawked "How dare you!"

"My name is Avery Tyler." She insisted. "I am your daughter."

Kevin looked uncertain now. He looked to Sam, who nodded. "How?"

"Jasper didn't turn you. He came across another vampire who was feeding off of you." Ava said calmly. "He saved you and when you woke up, you blamed him because he was the first person you saw. Mom knew something was wrong with you, so we fled here. When Sam turned us away, the Cullen's were hunting and startled a deer. Edward, Alice and _Jasper _saved me."

"No." Kevin shook his head.

"Yes." She stepped forward again and looked at Jasper. "That's why you recognized his scent, of course, Jazz."

"But he.."

"He's been nothing but noble." Ava was now feet away from him. Sam, Jacob, Carlisle, and Alice were all tensed, not trusting the man.

Kevin reached out and stroked her hair. "You've grown so much…" He sighed. "You've become-"

"Yes." She nodded sadly.

"Because of me."

"No." She countered. "It was my destiny. No one could change it."

"I thought of you every moment. Everything I've done has been for you." He looked down. "And now that I've seen you, I can never see you again."

Ava moved forward, stretching her arms around his neck. "We'll make it work." She promised.

Jake went to argue but Sam stopped him with a look. "Kevin, we have some things to talk through." Sam said as the father and daughter pulled apart. "All of us."

**A/N: Next chapter is the epilogue! We're almost done here!!! **


	13. The End

**A/N: Last one guys!!! Are you excited? I am!!!**

**Story:**

Kevin sat at the table in the Cullen home joined by the Cullen's, the pack (which now included Ava), and Cody- who was still in shock about Ava being a werewolf.

Ava sat next to Cody, fumbling contently with his hand, Kevin staring at them suspiciously.

They had decided that if Kevin joined the Cullen's clan, then there was no reason for him to not be held up in the same contract.

Ava was excited at the prospect of adding another father figure to the list, but more so to have Cody back with her.

While the groups argued over specifics, Ava grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him silently from the house and into the woods.

"I missed you." She told him for the millionth time sense he'd arrived.

"It's a good thing we've moved here then." He smiled at her, sitting on a stump.

"It is." She agreed.

"So, this imprint thing…" Cody began. "What, exactly does it mean. I'm not upset about it, just curious." He assured her.

"Let's just say it means what we already know."

"And what's that?"

"That it'll be really hard for me to ever be away from you." She smiled.

"That Jake guy said that you have to do what I say." Cody grinned widely.

Ava chuckled. "Not quite."

"Damn." He laughed.

"It just means I'll do anything you need me to, to make you happy."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows.

"_Need_." She reminded.

****

Later she sat watching television with Kevin. Ava felt an undying need to talk to him but didn't know where to begin.

Suddenly, he spoke. "If I had known you were alive, I-"

"I know." She smiled.

"Let me speak." He ordered. "And if I hadn't been turned into what I am… I didn't want you and your mother to leave, ever. I loved you both." He impressed. "I would've been there every day."

"I know." She said again, looking at him now.

"I wasn't around much when you were little. I was trying to be better for you, but I should've realized it was fine the way it was. I should've held you more; I shouldn't have left you the way I did…"

"This is enough for now." Ava said, taking his hand. She laid her head on his shoulder, ignoring the sickly sweet smell radiating from him. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Ava." He whispered.

who reviewed! Read my other stuff to please!!!

**A/N: Pathetically short, but I'm sleepy and I don't really feel like doing anything else for fear of ruining the lovey dovey mood… xD**

**Thanks to everyone **

**Kiku**


End file.
